1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of performing an image forming operation using copy sheets selectively chosen from among copy sheets of different sizes or types accommodated in a plurality of paper inlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In copying apparatus capable of selecting a desired paper from among papers accommodated within a plurality of paper inlets, paper selection heretofore has been accomplished by the conventional methods described below. One such method is the so-called direct selection wherein selection keys are provided not just for each paper size, but also for each paper type (e.g., vertical and horizontal paper feed directions) of each paper size, and paper selection is accomplished by directly depressing a selection key for a desired type of the desired paper. Another such method is the so-called rotation selection method wherein a single selection key is provided for all paper types and a single selection key is provided for all paper sizes, and paper selection is accomplished by repeatedly depressing the selection key so as to sequentially change the paper size and type.
Direct selection has advantages from an operational standpoint insofar as it allows a desired paper to be directly selected from among papers of all sizes and all types. However, the direct selection method has disadvantages inasmuch as the operation panel becomes more complex as the number of selection keys increases due to the addition of keys for selecting paper type which includes not only paper feed direction, but also paper quality, color and the like.
Rotation selection has the advantage of allowing a simple operation panel, but is disadvantageous in that it requires that the selection key be depressed many times to select a desired paper. A further disadvantage is a loss of operational efficiency as the number of paper size and type selections increase.
Accordingly, whatever paper selection method is used in recent copying apparatus providing a broad range of paper selections, the disadvantages remain rather prominent in spite of the aforesaid advantages.
The previously described problems are not limited only to paper selection, but are also prevalent in magnification selection and the like.